


para pemberani

by kenzeira



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Light-Angst, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/pseuds/kenzeira
Summary: Levi, tahukah kau, mereka menyebut kita orang-orang tolol pemberani?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disklaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin milik Isayama Hajime. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain untuk kesenangan belaka.

            Kapan atau kenapa atau bagaimana semua ini akan berakhir?

            Seumpama mimpi tak ada ujung, hanya bisa berlari di sepanjang lorong-lorong gelap nan pengap, mencari celah cahaya tapi tak juga ditemukan seakan memang demikianlah jalan hidupku—hidup mereka, seluruh manusia di muka bumi, seluruh makhluk, untuk tunduk pada takdir bahwa selamanya baik manusia maupun hewan, tumbuhan, kutu, plankton, terjebak dalam kehidupan tak bermakna. Hidup hanya untuk sekadar mati. Tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan lagi. Seharusnya.

            Barangkali memang lebih baik menjadi orang tolol pemberani daripada tolol yang tolol sekali; pekerjaannya hanya beternak sapi, ayam, itik, atau menanam padi atau bikin anak dan menjalani kehidupan harmonis yang bahagia. Pekerjaan yang aman sejahtera (meskipun hewan-hewan ternak dan padi dijual dengan harga tak seberapa karena sistem pemerintahan yang mencekik rakyat jelata itu, tapi setidaknya lebih baik ketimbang mati menjadi santapan raksasa di luar dinding). Menjadi prajurit di Pasukan Pengintai sekurang-kurangnya merupakan manusia tolol yang pemberani. Begitulah julukan yang dirasa pantas. Yang penting bukan tolol yang tolol sekali. Takut tapi enggan menghadapi ketakutan. Berdiam diri saja dan sembunyi di ketek ibumu.

            _Sebetulnya mereka ini buat apa ekspedisi ke luar dinding? Memberi makan raksasa? Atau mengurangi jumlah populasi manusia biar pekerjaan peternak dan petani tidak terlalu berat? Sungguh tidak berguna._

_Mereka cuma mau makan gratis._

_Aku bawa banyak batu-batu, sengaja dibawa. Mau ikut melempari?_

            Maka, tak sedikit dari manusia berkepala kosong itu yang mulai melempari anggota Pasukan Pengintai yang baru saja datang setelah lelah berjuang melawan raksasa yang tak ada habis-habisnya. Mereka dilempari, diludahi. Padahal mereka pergi ke luar dinding untuk membuka tabir rahasia—atau setidaknya membawa sedikit umbi-umbian liar, atau apa saja yang sekiranya bisa dimakan. Dengan harga yang harus dibayar; sekian nyawa melayang cuma buat memenuhi kebutuhan perut sebab sekarang ini rasa-rasanya mustahil untuk mengungkap rahasia mengenai kemunculan raksasa dan cara bagaimana biar mereka semua mampus tanpa perlu mengorbankan lebih banyak manusia.

            Tapi Erwin tidak setuju. Itulah mengapa banyak orang yang menganggapnya penyakit. Harus dibunuh, dicabik-cabik sampai muka tak mampu dikenali lagi. Terlebih dia merupakan orang yang dicari-cari penguasa di kursi pemerintahan karena katanya dia mengetahui rahasia besar yang besar sekali. Entah apa. Pokoknya rahasia yang bisa bikin si penguasa turun takhta. Pasti tidak jauh-jauh dari korupsi. Pasti. Tapi kalau tak ada bukti percuma juga. Nah, sepertinya memang yang diketahui Erwin itu merupakan bukti.

            Begitulah aku mengenal Erwin. Begitulah Erwin mengenalku. Dari mangsa, berubah menjadi saudara (bolehkah aku menyebutnya demikian?). Saudara seperjuangan, entah apa yang diperjuangkan, yang penting berjuang bersama-sama. Tidak peduli meski tak mengerti, aku tetap ada di sampingnya, menjadi tangan kanan, bawahan, sekaligus teman pendengar yang setia.

            _Mungkin kalau semua ini selesai, aku bisa melihat laut, Levi._

_Apakah melihat langit saja tak cukup bagimu?_

            Erwin tertawa renyah. Bagaimana kedua matanya sedikit terpejam dan bibirnya tersungging, lantas tawanya lepas seumpama luruhan dedaunan di musim gugur. Malam itu merupakan malam yang tidak biasanya, ringan namun berat. Perbincangan menyenangkan tapi juga menyakitkan. Laut, laut, laut; air asin yang takkan pernah habis. Katanya warnanya biru. Seperti langit. Atau laut merupakan refleksi dari warna langit, ikut biru ketika biru, ikut oranye ketika sore. Bisa saja. Aku tak begitu peduli.

            _Apa yang mau kau lakukan setelah melihat laut?_

_Tidak tahu. Barangkali aku jadi mau hidup seribu tahun lagi._

_Bersamaku?_

_Bersamamu, tentu, Levi._

_Lalu apa yang mau kau lakukan kalau semua ini tak pernah usai—perjuanganmu, kita semua, prajurit-prajurit perkasa yang rela mengorbankan nyawa demi sebuah rahasia yang belum tentu kebenarannya?_

            Erwin bisu sejenak. Katanya, dengan suara serak; _berarti aku memang harus mati, seperti kebanyakan manusia. Hidup cuma buat mati._

_Jadi, begitukah bagimu arti mereka semua yang mati di luar dinding demi memperjuangkan apa yang kau perjuangkan, Erwin._

            _Tidak_.

            _Nah, berarti kau juga tidak sekadar hidup dan mati. Kau bernapas dan memberi arti dari setiap napasmu itu. Aku percaya._

            _Terima kasih, Levi._

            Dua gelas kopi nyaris kosong. Malam merangkak naik, perlahan mata berat dan otak tak lagi sanggup mencerna setiap kata yang terdengar. Aku hampir mati menjemput mimpi ketika suara Erwin kembali menerobos masuk lubang telinga, mengganggu, minta dipikirkan.

            _Tapi, Levi, tahukah kau, mereka menyebut kita orang-orang tolol pemberani?_

            Kenapa harus kau pikirkan julukan dari orang tolol yang tolol sekali itu? Setidaknya selain tolol, kita adalah pemberani. Begitulah aku memberinya jawaban, tapi jawaban itu tidak keluar dari mulutku, tidak juga terdengar ke telinganya. Sebab waktu mendadak membeku. Napas tersisa satu-satu. Dan aku terlempar kembali ke realita, tempat orang-orang tolol melempari Pasukan Pengintai yang lesu, murung, marah, sedih, dengan darah menempeli seragam. Darah teman seperjuangan, darah para kekasih—darah orang-orang tolol yang mati dengan berani.

            “Aku bawa banyak batu-batu, sengaja dibawa. Mau ikut melempari?”

            Dari segala jenis pengorbanan, tidak hanya nyawa, tapi juga menjual sisi manusia, pada akhirnya aku—Erwin, atau siapapun yang berlari di lorong gelap nan pengap yang sama, tetap tidak tahu kapan atau kenapa atau bagaimana semua ini akan berakhir.[]


End file.
